


Dean Winchester's Very Startling Discovery

by banii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Being Walked In On, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Finds Out, Fluff and Humor, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banii/pseuds/banii
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have been together for several months. Both think Dean and Cas already know.They do not.Oops?





	Dean Winchester's Very Startling Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Set whenever the hell you want it to be set but I haven't seen past like episode 5 of season 12 yet so. I guess in my mind it's set in some nebulous, alternate season 9 with none of season 9's overarching plot. *shrug*
> 
> Anyway shoutout to Mickey. This is sort of for him and sort of for myself.

This was not where Sam had seen himself being six months ago. ' _This_ ’ being sat on a bed in a motel room with an obnoxiously affectionate archangel pawing at him.

“Gabriel,” he breathed out, half-laughing as the aforementioned angel nuzzled his face into Sam’s neck, kissing under his ear gently. Sam reached up, carding a hand through Gabriel’s hair and resting his other on Gabriel’s hip. Gabriel hummed his contentment at the attention softly.

“Dean-o and baby bro are gone for a while, sooo …” Gabriel murmured, voice lilting in suggestion. It sounded half-hearted, though, the man seemingly content to straddle Sam’s lap and have him play with his hair.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, pulling him closer. Jeez, Gabriel always acted like they hadn't seen each other in weeks and he was touch-starved - though Sam could admit _he_ wasn't a whole lot better. He liked touching Gabriel, liked the easy, fond affection, and … well, the sex was definitely a bonus. A _big_ bonus.

“Yeah, no,” Sam replied with a snort. “They'll be back in, like, ten minutes, and I’m not getting caught with your dick in me by our brothers.”

“Killjoy.”

“Pervert.”

Sam … wasn't entirely sure what to call what him and Gabriel had going. He was fairly certain they were dating - five months of Gabriel attempting to court him and being uncharacteristically weird and awkward about it had cemented that - but using the word _dating_ in relation to an archangel felt a little … flat. That and he was pretty sure they'd passed the casual stage a while ago, or rather, never had one, because Sam did not date casually and Gabriel knew that.

(Gabriel used to refer to it as “Operation Get In Sam Winchester’s Pants”, which Sam truly, truly hated because it had been a success and he was annoyed Gabriel had read him so easily.)

So, him and Gabriel were … together. Partners? Either way, it was good. _Really_ good. Better than anything he'd had in a while.

He hadn't expected this when Gabriel showed back up. Not at all. But it was a good unexpected. And Dean hadn't freaked out, which was a surprise, considering, but all the same a relief.

“Stop _thinking_ ,” Gabriel whined. “You're killing my buzz.”

“Make me,” Sam replied automatically, so used to challenging Gabriel. Then he realized just a split second too late what a bad idea that particular challenge was when Gabriel raised his head from Sam’s shoulder, eyes glinting and lips curled into a smirk.

“Wait -” Sam tried to protest, but he was already being pushed back down onto the bed he'd been sitting on the edge of, bouncing a little. Gabriel shifted so his knees were on either side of Sam’s hips, hands bracketing Sam’s head.

Fucking archangel strength. _So_ unfair.

Gabriel leaned down, pressing a slow kiss to Sam’s lips, who automatically pressed up into it.

“So, sex is off the table, but we can still have a little lip-lock action, right?” Gabriel said when he pulled back, grinning and doing that thing with his eyebrows that made him look incredibly smarmy and somehow didn't have Sam kneeing him in the stomach.

Sam really let him get away with way too much shit.

“Ugh,” Sam replied, and pulled Gabriel back down with a grip on his shirt in lieu of any further response.

It wasn't really all that heated. There was an edge to it, a spark that was almost always present whenever they touched, but mostly the kiss was slow and sweet, both of them content to get lost in the other and relax. Gabriel shifted so that he was propped up with one hand, pressed against Sam’s side, their legs tangled together. Sam moved his hands from the front of Gabriel’s shirt to one on his waist and the other on his neck, feeling the heat of Gabriel’s body against his own.

Gabriel always ran hot. Sam was pretty sure it was an angel thing, because Cas was always really warm too, practically radiating heat. At that moment, in the middle of November in a cheap motel room that had minimal heating, it felt incredible. Like being curled up with a space heater.

After their last hunt - a witch kidnapping children to sacrifice to her god, a hunt which had tired out both Sam and Dean emotionally as well as physically - it was what Sam needed. He had a feeling Gabriel was also whammying him with his Grace so he would relax, but Sam couldn't find it in him to be irritated about it. It was sweet, and he was so high-strung most of the time it was nice to be able to feel the tension slowly melt out of his muscles.

Unfortunately, he was so relaxed and caught up in Gabriel ( _how good it felt to have his body against Sam’s, how easy it was to touch and kiss him, how much he lo_ -) that he didn't hear the sound of a car pulling up, nor the sound of the key in the lock or the door opening.

Sam had no idea that him and Gabriel were no longer alone until he heard a startled yelp accompanied by Dean’s voice yelling “ _Oh my God_!”

Sam swore and jerked away from Gabriel, attempting to push away only to get dragged back in with an irritated groan from the angel. Sam scowled at Gabriel briefly (who merely grinned in response) and turned his head to the motel door, where Dean and Cas were standing still as statues.

At least they'd closed the door behind them.

Cas looked about as shocked as his face allowed, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, back straight and tense. He was staring, but he looked like he also wanted to bolt. Sam felt really, really bad. He didn't want “scarred Castiel for life” on his list of sins; he had enough on his plate already without that kind of guilt on his shoulders.

Dean, though … well. Dean had an expression of simultaneous murderous rage and severe pain on his face, which was both terrifying and sort of funny with the way his face was scrunched up (Sam was sure he'd laugh about it later but he wasn't in much of a laughing mood at that moment). Dean's eyes flicked from the fiery glare he was directing at Gabriel to Sam’s hands, which were still on Gabriel’s chest.

Sam pulled away quickly, as if he'd been burned. Gabriel’s arms remained wrapped around his waist. He was pretty sure his face was bright red.

“Um,” he said.

“Hey fellas,” Gabriel said.

“Hello,” Cas said, weakly.

“What the _fuck_?” Dean said.

Sam shrugged weakly, then paused. There was something weird here.

“Y’know,” Gabriel drawled, interrupting Sam’s thoughts, “you boys should learn how to knock. You're lucky Sammy turned me down when I suggested a quickie.”

Dean’s face went an alarming shade of red.

“ _Gabriel_!” Sam exclaimed, scandalized.

“What?”

“Shut _up_!"

“I’m going to kill you,” Dean growled. “I am going to find something that can kill you, and I am going to kill you with it.”

Cas’ hand came down on Dean’s shoulder, a clear attempt to calm him down, but Dean didn't appear to notice it.

“Dean, relax!” Sam said, scrambling away from Gabriel, whose grip on his waist had finally relaxed. “Jesus, I’m an adult, I can be with whomever -”

“Sammy, no offense, but did Dad drop you on your head as a baby? Did you forget all the shit he did? Just because he's on our side now -”

“Oh, sure, bring _that_ up -”

“Gabriel, _shut up_ , for the love of -” Sam exhaled hard and rubbed at his temples. “He sort of proved himself when he _faced Lucifer_ , Dean. And besides, isn't this reaction a little belated?”

Dean and Cas (who seemed to have nothing to contribute to this fight and looked rather like Dean when Sam and John used to fight) both paused.

“What're you talking about?” Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

Sam frowned at him. “I’ve been with Gabriel for months and you're only just now throwing a fit? How many times have I walked in on you with girls?”

Dean had blanched before Sam was finished talking.

“I think we neglected to let Dean-o and little bro in on the secret,” Gabriel stage-whispered in Sam’s ear.

Sam turned to him to see Gabriel was sporting a growing, self-satisfied smirk, and narrowed his eyes. He turned back to Dean and Cas.

Cas shrugged.

“I suspected, but …” he trailed off with an apologetic look. Sam had no clue what he was sorry about.

“ _Months_?” Dean wheezed.

“Oh my god, you didn't know,” Sam said, covering his mouth. “This whole time I thought you did.”

He turned to Gabriel and pointed accusingly. “Did _you_ know they didn't know?”

Gabriel raised his hands, still grinning. “Nope, sorry sugar. I thought they knew too.”

He snapped his fingers in an 'oh darn’ motion. “Shoulda known Dean-o’s silence was too good to be true.”

Sam ran his hands down his face with a groan. This was too much to deal with today. This was too much to deal with on _any_ day. At least now he knew why Dean freaked out so bad.

Then, he stopped.

“Dean,” Sam said slowly. “How did you not know?”

Dean scowled at him. “What do you mean 'how did I not know’? You didn't say anything!”

“Dean, he flirts with me constantly.”

“I thought that was just how he was! He's said shit like that to me before!”

“Sure, but not for years, _and_ I flirt back.”

“It _was_ fairly obvious,” Castiel pointed out, getting him a glare.

“Not. Helping,” Dean ground out.

“Maybe you just didn't want to notice,” Gabriel piped up. “Reminds you of your own angel situation, huh, Dean?”

Sam elbowed him in the side. Gabriel remained unaffected. Sam’s elbow was a little sore now.

Dean’s eyes bugged out and he went red again, this time all the way down his neck and up to his ears. It was a look Sam had seen on his face maybe once before, back when they had the uncomfortable-but-not-bad talk about Dean’s possible bisexuality that had ended with Sam saying “I’m gay, dude, relax,” and the most awkward hug of his life.

“I don't know what you mean,” Dean said, voice strained and high-pitched and a little shaky, and Sam sympathized, he really did, he did not want Gabriel to bring that up that way, but … well.

Cas was staring at Dean pretty hard now.

“Sure you don't, buddy,” Gabriel smirked. “Take care of my little brother and I’ll take care of yours, how 'bout it?”

Sam coughed to cover up a snort of laughter. Dean opened and closed his mouth like a fish a few times, then abruptly turned to Cas, forced out “We're getting another room,” and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Castiel lingered for a moment, casting a wide-eyed, hopeful look at Sam and Gabriel. That expression wrenched Sam’s heart.  _ Hard _ .

“Does he really …?” Cas asked, voice so full of nervous, disbelieving hope.

“Yes,” Sam nodded emphatically.

“ _ Oh _ yeah,” Gabriel said.

“I must go,” Cas said hurriedly, then he was gone with a soft flutter of wings.

Sam made a noise in the back of his throat, exhaling and flopping back down onto the bed. Jesus, he was glad that was over.  _ And _ he was tense again. Great.

“I hope they don't get the room right next to ours,” Gabriel said after a moment.

Sam stared at him in disbelief. “I do not want to think about that right now.”

Gabriel shrugged, not at all apologetic, and laid down on top of Sam. Sam didn't bother complaining - Gabriel was 180 pounds at the most, and Sam could lift him in his sleep and Gabriel knew it. Gabriel pillowed his chin with his arms on Sam’s chest, Sam’s hands automatically going to Gabriel’s waist.

“At least maybe now they'll talk about it,” Gabriel said. “What's it been? Like, a hundred years? No wonder your brother's so pent up.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, right. Quick thinking, too, although I wish you'd been more delicate about it.”

Gabriel snorted. “Dean doesn't need  _ delicate _ . Dean needs a hard kick in the balls and a bottle of hard liquor, which is what I gave him. Bottle of Jack waiting for him in his duffle with his name on it, literally.”

“Is that your form of an apology?"

“I don't apologize,” Gabriel replied breezily. “Besides, I wanted you alone again.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“We don't have to worry about them walking in again, and room’s all ours now.”

He sat up and moved his arms behind him, hands beginning to stroke Sam’s thighs. Sam sank into the bed under him, biting his lip and grinning despite himself.

“I suppose you make a good argument …”

“Damn right I do,” Gabriel said, leaning down to kiss Sam as he laughed.

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
